Not every cloud brings rain
by PrayUnderTheMoon
Summary: Las personas aparecen en nuestras vidas por una razón. Algunas de ellas están destinadas a estar juntas aunque sus caminos se separen más de una vez. Otras a las que eliges para convertirse en miembros de tu familia. También están las que, de formas poco convencionales y sin quererlo, terminan haciéndose indispensables. - AU. OC. One Direction.


**Sinopsis: **

Las personas aparecen en nuestras vidas por una razón. Algunas de ellas están destinadas a estar juntas aunque sus caminos se separen más de una vez. Otras a las que eliges para convertirse en miembros de tu familia. También están las que, de formas poco convencionales y sin quererlo, terminan haciéndose indispensables. Sin embargo, siempre puede haber una persona que intente sacar a otras, o incluso a ti mismo del juego. Y si alguien les puede contar con propiedad sobre estas personas es Miranda Araujo. Venezolana, internacionalista y quien sufrió de una terrible experiencia que dejó una marca muy profunda en su destino, se mudará a Londres para trabajar en una importante cadena hotelera en la que varias historias se cruzan.

**Información:**

+16: Situaciones violentas, contenido explícito, muerte de personaje.

Actualizaciones cada viernes.

**Nota importante:** Este fic será publicado únicamente en esta página bajo el usuario PrayUnderTheMoon y en el Foro Univisión bajo el usuario anonymousdirectioners. Si aparece en alguna otra página, por favor, háganoslo saber.

**-Capítulo 1-**

"_Can say I've been blessed but I'll be damned"_

Foo fighters – Halo.

-¿Cree que pueda tener mi pasaporte para antes del fin de semana? Es que… verá, la boda de mi hijo será el viernes. Yo… yo en verdad lo necesito.

La mirada de ese hombre lo decía todo: no estaba mintiendo. Por desgracia, sabía que resolver su problema tomaría al menos cuatro días trabajando incluso hasta altas horas de la noche, y eso sólo haría que lo consiguiera para el mismo viernes. Sin embargo, podía intentarlo…

-En verdad lo sentimos, señor. -la encargada del departamento intervino antes de que pudiera responder. -pero su pasaporte no llegará hasta el lunes.

La discusión duró al menos 10 minutos, y al final el ciudadano tuvo que retirarse. Pobre hombre, en verdad quería ayudarlo.

-No debes ser tan blanda con la gente -decía la encargada mientras tomaba los papeles que parecían ser la razón de que se acercara a mi escritorio. -No todos dicen la verdad. Tenemos un reglamento que seguir y lo sabes.

-El hombre necesita el pasaporte para ir a la boda de su hijo.

-No podemos ir por la vida concediéndole sus peticiones a todas las personas que pasan por esa puerta, Araujo.

-Pero nuestra responsabilidad es resolver los problemas de la gente…

Con eso, la encargada pareció dudar un poco. Sin embargo, no tardó en retomar la compostura. Terminó de recoger los documentos y, antes de salir y mirando su reloj, dijo:

-Dentro de lo que esté a nuestro alcance, Miranda. -Me sonrió, para luego añadir -por cierto, ¿puedes cubrir las 3 horas de Grace esta noche? Tuvo una emergencia y no tenemos quién se quede en el puesto.

-¿Hasta las 7?

-Si no es problema, sí.

-Claro. -Y le sonreí antes de que se fuera. _¿Qué tan malo puede ser? De todas formas esta noche tenía pensado llamar a mi mamá, planear lo que haré la semana que viene... bueno, eso puedo hacerlo mañana, y puedo llamarla más tarde. _

Pero no contaba con que iba a pasar tantas horas aburrida en mi puesto.

-_Bien, he estado aquí desde las 2 de la tarde y sólo he atendido a 2 personas. Esto no podría ser peor…_-En cierto modo se debía a que era sólo una pasante (en la embajada de Venezuela en Estados Unidos, claro), pero en verdad esperaba que las cosas cambiaran una vez que obtuviera mi título. -_Eres una ilusa._ -Me dije a mí misma con una sonrisa quitándome un mechón de cabello de la frente.

Minutos después, cuando estaba atendiendo a una señora de esas que te hacen preguntas por absolutamente todo, escuché que mi superiora me llamaba desde su oficina.

Dejé mi puesto esperando que no me fuese a pedir que le buscara un café. Por lo menos no ahora que por fin estaba atendiendo a alguien. Ojalá me hubiese tocado atender al rubio que estaba atendiendo Alice y no a esta señora. Bueno, después de todo Alice es la que parece supermodelo de revista, no me extraña que él haya preferido acercarse a su escritorio y no al mío. Aunque, ¿de qué me quejo? Es mejor estar atendiendo a esta señora que pasarme la tarde aquí aburrida sin hacer nada. Por eso no me gusta trabajar en la tarde, no debí haber aceptado cubrir a Grace.

-¿Se le ofrece...? -Un ruído de arma siendo disparada me desconcertó.

Terminé de entrar a la oficina, casi corriendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me tiré al suelo, intentando resguardarme, y grité, tapándome los oídos con todas mis fuerzas. Mi superiora estaba en una esquina de la habitación sosteniendo una carpeta, claramente nerviosa. Podía escuchar a muchas personas corriendo por los pasillos, gritando y llorando desesperadamente. No entendía lo que pasaba.. Antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre el asunto, las puertas de la oficina de mi superiora se abrieron bruscamente.

-¡Miranda! -gritó antes de recibir múltiples disparos de ametralladora en el pecho. Vi como la sangre corría por su ropa, la sentí salpicar en mi cara y pude ver cómo sus ojos se apagaban. Sentí unos pasos y gritos justo detrás de mí. El miedo me tenía paralizada, no podía ni gritar. De repente, alguien me tomó bruscamente por los brazos y me volteó con la cara pegada al suelo. Forcejeé con el sujeto que me tenía agarrada mientras éste me amarraba las manos. Cuando hubo terminado, me levantó y antes de que pudiera ver mucho, me cubrió la cabeza con un saco maloliente.

Empezaba a faltarme el aire. Estaba siendo arrastrada a quién sabe dónde. Intenté luchar con todas mis fuerzas para soltarme pero era inútil; ellos eran más fuertes que yo. Sentí como poco a poco mis fuerzas me iban abandonando, hasta que ya no podía más...

El ruido de voces en un idioma que no comprendía me despertó. Mi visión se adaptaba poco a poco a la escasa luz que había en la habitación a medida que me incorporaba. Me restregué los ojos en un intento por ver con un poco más de claridad, pero era imposible. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por un pequeño halo de luz que provenía de una diminuta rendija en la parte alta de la pared. Por lo menos no me habían quitado la ropa, en aquella condenada habitación hacía demasiado frío.

Caminé un poco -o lo que me permitía el espacio-, pero además de la cama de piedras en la que había estado durmiendo y la enorme puerta de hierro que tenía al frente no había nada más.

No voy a negarlo, estaba muy nerviosa. Y asustada. Claro que estaba asustada. Mi cerebro sólo podía pensar en una palabra: terroristas. Y mi madre. ¿Qué será de ella cuando se entere...? Bueno, si eran terroristas posiblemente me necesiten viva. Por supuesto, ellos secuestran gente para "negociar" con el gobierno. Sin embargo, no suelen ser personas a las que les importe si uno que otro rehén muere, sobre todo si se trata de una simple pasante sacrificable como yo...

Tragué profundo ante esa idea.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Debía salir de ahí. Me puse a revisar las paredes y en unos minutos encontré una rendija con barrotes en la parte baja de la pared por la que no cabía nada más grande que mi mano.

-Bien, chica, estás jodida -dije en voz baja.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -respondió una voz masculina. Me alegraba saber que por lo menos, alguien hablaba inglés ahí. No estaba sola después de todo.


End file.
